


Hinata győzelme

by MoiraLumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other, bunny writes, mondocon, versenyre
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/MoiraLumi
Summary: 2015, NyaCon.Én teljesen elfelejtettem, hogy írtam ilyet is.





	Hinata győzelme

Természetesen Hinata ötlete volt az ottalvás. Igyekezett meggyőzni Kageyamát, hogy bevett szokás, főleg a korukbeliknél – ez eleve bugyután hangzó érv volt a kis energiabomba szájából –, meg egyébként is. Barátok gyakran lógnak együtt.

Kageyamának ez új volt. Mármint, hogy ők ketten barátok. Korábban azt hitte, riválisok. Aztán csapattársak. Erre kiderül, hogy barátok. Bár, végül is, miért ne lehetnének azok? Szinte minden időt együtt töltenek. Edzések, ebédidő, extra edzések, házi feladat. Még haza is együtt mennek egy darabon. Sóhajtott, és megígérte, hogy megkérdezi a szüleit, lehet-e szó róla. Ők boldogok voltak, és nem látták semmi akadályát, hogy fiuk a barátjánál töltse a hétvégét. Hinata volt Kageyama első igazi barátja, és örültek, hogy végre van valaki, aki fontos neki a röplabdán kívül.

 

Aznap Hinata otthon hagyta a biciklijét, és busszal ment iskolába, hiszen hazafelé már ketten lesznek. Amint megérkeztek hozzájuk, hamar kiderült, hogy Hinatának hátsó szándékai voltak az egésszel. Kageyama nem lepődött meg túlságosan. Igazából sejthette volna, hogy nem lesz olyan egyszerű az egész.

– Jó estét-- – kezdte illedelmesen, amikor belépett a régi stílusú, hatalmas házba, de Hinata leintette.

– Kár a gőzért, senki sincs itthon.

– Hogyhogy? – kérdezte a feladó, miközben lerúgta a cipőit.

– Rokonoknál vannak – felelte kurtán Hinata, Kageyama cipője mellé lökve a sajátját. – Gyere – tette hozzá és a szobája felé vezette Kageyamát. A feladó halkan horkantott. Egyértelmű volt a helyzet: az ütődött félt egyedül lenni, ezért rimánkodott neki, hogy legyen vele. Kageyama egyáltalán nem bánta, de Hinatának erről nem kellett tudnia.  
A ház hatalmas volt, és melegséget árasztott. A színei, a berendezése és a hangulata is. Kageyamának tetszett. Barátságos és otthonos volt.

– Átöltözünk, aztán röpizunk egy kicsit, utána vacsi – csicseregte Hinata, miközben lepakolta a táskáikat az íróasztala mellé. Kageyama megrázta a fejét.

– Felejtsd el – közölte szigorúan. – Most jöttünk edzésről, annak bőven elégnek kellett lennie. Amúgy is azt hittem, tanulni fogunk.

Hinata a feladóra bámult elkerekedett szemekkel.

– Tanulni? Dehogyis! Röpizni. Nem edzés, hanem szórakozás! – vigyorodott el. Kageyama sóhajtott és csípőre tette az egyik kezét.

– Remélem, curry van vacsorára.

Hinata rendületlenül vigyorgott, majd bólintott.

– Még szép. Mondtam anyunak, hogy az a kedvenced. Így azt főzött.

Kageyama érezte, hogy vér szökik az arcába, és kipirul a megilletődöttségtől.

– Csipkedd magad – vetette oda, hogy leplezze zavarát, aztán fürgén nekilátott, hogy átöltözzön – lehetőleg hamarabb, mint Hinata.

Alig léptek ki a tágas, üde zöld fűvel benőtt udvarra, egy vízcsepp hullott Hinata orra hegyére. A fiú összeráncolta a szemöldökét és felnézett az égre. A délelőtt szikrázóan kék eget koszos, szürke felhők takarták el és lassan, nyúlós, hideg cseppekben esni kezdett az eső.

– Ezt nem hiszem el! – kiáltott fel méltatlankodva Hinata.

– Lódulj befelé, idióta, mielőtt bőrig ázol! – korholta Kageyama, egyik tenyerét a középső védő hátára simította, gyengéden a ház belseje felé taszítva őt. Hinata kelletlenül engedelmeskedett. Odaszaladt az egyik ablakhoz és szomorú képpel bámult kifelé, Kageyama hosszú, megfontolt léptekkel követte. Az eső már sűrű függönyt alkotott a szürke táj előtt, be is sötétedett. A távolban felvillant egy villám. Hinata összerezzent. Kageyama észrevette ezt, és gonoszul elvigyorodott.

– Félsz a villámlástól?

Hinata gyorsan megpördült és farkasszemet nézett a feladóval. Kezeit a háta mögé rejtette, hogy Kageyama ne lássa, hogy enyhén remegnek.

– Persze, hogy nem! – kiáltotta. – Csak sajnálom, hogy nem tudunk játszani!

Kageyama keresztbe fonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt.

– Én is – mondta. Hinata egy pillanat alatt felragyogott ismét.

– Videojátékot még játszhatunk! – ajánlotta.

– Nem bánom. De előbb vacsi.

– Megbeszéltük.

Hinata végigcsicseregte az időt, amíg várták, hogy megmelegedjen a curry, azt is, amikor ettek, aztán azt is, amikor elpakoltak. Akkor lett csak egy kicsit csendesebb, amikor lekezdtek játszani.

Kageyama nem volt túl jó a videojátékokban, és ez meg is látszódott az eredményen. Nyert ugyan néhány kört, de azt a puszta szerencsének tudta be. Összességében kikapott Hinatától elég rendesen és elég csúnyán. Hinata ujjongott és megállás nélkül vigyorgott.

\- Nyertem! – rikkantotta ki tudja hanyadjára. Kageyama megforgatta a szemét. Az ölébe ejtette a kontrollert és keresztbe tette a karjait a mellkasa előtt.

– Így van, te lökött, nem muszáj az orrom alá dörgölni ezerszer.

– De akkor is! – Hinata Kageyamához hajolt. A feladó csak nézett a ragyogó, vidám, karamellszínű szemekbe. Kezdte furcsán érezni magát. – Jössz nekem egyel!

Kageyama hátrahőkölt. – Miii?

– Én nyertem, kérhetek tőled valamit.

Kageyama fintorgott. – Ezt előre meg kellett volna beszélnünk, idióta!

– Nem fog fájni, megígérem! – Hinata igyekezett meggyőzően és kérlelően társára nézni. – Szépen kérlek!

Kageyama sóhajtott. – Mi lenne az? Előre szólok, hogy nem fogok passzolni neked sem esőben, sem idebent.

Hinata vigyorgott és finoman megrázta a fejét. – Azt szeretném, ha velem aludnál.

Kageyamával megfordult a világ, levegőért kellett kapkodnia.  
– T-Tessék?!

Hinata lesütötte a szemét. – Félek a vihartól – motyogta olyan halkan, hogy Kageyama alig hallotta.

– Micsoda? – Hinata épp megismételte volna hangosabban – Kageyama arcába üvöltve – a válaszát, amikor éles villanás festette fehérre a szobát, amit másodpercekkel később egy fülsüketítő robaj követett. Hinata nyüszített és remegve próbálta olyan kicsire összehúzni magát, amilyenre csak tudta. Mielőtt Kageyama élcelődhetett volna, újabb villám csapott be, egészen közel, és mennydörgő hangjától megremegtek az ablakok. Hinata ismét nyűszített és felugrott ültében. A következő pillanatban Kageyamához bújt oltalmat és védelmet remélve. A feladó pislogott. Lenézett társára.

– Félsz? – kérdezte Kageyama. Hinata felkapta a fejét. A feladó hangja gyengéd volt és aggódó. Talán egy kicsit együtt érző is. Hinata bólintott.

– Egy kicsit...

Kageyama halványan elmosolyodott, aztán bólintott. – Rendben, veled alszok – felelte. Aztán összeráncolta a szemöldökét. – De nem hiszem, hogy elférünk ketten az ágyadon.

– Nem is kell. Van két futonunk vendégeknek, majd azokban alszunk.

Kageyama ismét bólintott.

– Oké.

 

Hinata leterítette a futonokat az ágya mellé, és egy gyors zuhany után bebújt az egyikbe. A telefonjával játszott, amíg várta, hogy Kageyama is végezzen. Amint felbukkant a feladó az ajtóban, Hinata félretette a telefont. Kageyama lekapcsolta a villanyt, és várt, hogy a szeme hozzászokjon a sötéthez. Nem volt rá esélye, egy mennydörgő villám nappali fénybe borította az egész szobát. Hinata felszisszent, Kageyama pedig kihasználva a pillanatnyi világosságot, a futonhoz lépett. Belebújt és hosszas mocorgás után elhelyezkedett. Hinata alig várta, azonnal közelebb csúszott hozzá.

– Mit csinálsz? – tudakolta Kageyama.

– Félek – felelte Hinata egyszerűen. Kageyama morgott, de nem lökte el magától a másikat. Hinata elégedetten mosolygott, aztán lehunyta a szemét és megpróbált elaludni. Kevés sikerrel. A vihar teljes erejével tombolt odakint, az eső elszántan verte az ablakokat. A monoton zajba időnként belerecsegett egy-egy villám, fehér fénnyel öntve el a szobát, árnyalakokat rajzolva a falra. Hinata mocorgott, megpróbálta összehúzni és a takaróba csomagolni magát.

– Kageyama, alszol?

– Igen.

– Tudom, hogy nem! Ha aludnál, akkor nem tudnál válaszolni.

Kageyama sóhajtott.

– Mit akarsz?

Hinata Kageyamára nézett és mosolygott.

– Beszélgessünk!

Kageyama felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Mégis miről?

– Hm, nem tudom. Röpi?

– A röpiről nem beszélni kell, hanem játszani.

– Akkor...  
– Mi lenne, ha aludnánk?

– Ez egy ottalvós... buli-féle, Kageyama, nem aludni kell, hanem beszélgetni!

Kageyama ismét sóhajtott.

– Rendben – adta meg magát. – Mit szeretsz legjobban a röplabdában?

– Mindent! – vágta rá Hinata azonnal. _Ez rövid beszélgetés lesz_.

– Csak van valami, amit a legjobban szeretsz benne.

Hinata fürgén bólintott. – Azt szeretem a legjobban, amikor felugrok, hogy elüssem a labdát, te pedig egyenesen a kezembe passzolod. Meg azt a látványt is szeretem, ami akkor tárul elém. Mintha repülnék és a világ tetején lebegnék. Te mit szeretsz benne a legjobban?

Kageyama kénytelen volt belátni, hogy Hinata győzött. Megint.

– Mindent – motyogta megsemmisülten. Hinata kuncogott és egészen a feladóhoz bújt. Kageyama nem ellenkezett. Hinata meleg volt, puha és jó illatú. Kageyama szerette Hinata illatát. Ezt már korábban be kellett látnia. Hinata sokszor a vállára borulva aludt hazafelé a buszúton egy-egy meccsről, egyre gyakrabban megölelte csak úgy, néha kölcsön adta az idiótának a pulcsiját vagy a melegítőfelsőjét, ha Hinata éppen otthon felejtette az övét annak ellenére, hogy pontosan tudta, hogy hideg lesz és amikor visszakapta tőle, olyan illata volt, mint Hinatának. Hinata közelsége és illata valahogy magabiztossá tette. Tudta, hogy Hinata ott van mellette – és mindig ott lesz. Ő az egyetlen, aki el tudja ütni a gyors passzait. Hinatával tökéletesen kiegészítik egymást. Együtt verhetetlenek. És ezt szerette.

Karjait gyengéden Hinata köré fonta. Érezte, hogy Hinata remeg, érezte, hogy milyen meleg és kicsi. Lassan simogatni kezdte a hátát. Hinata nem szólt egy szót sem, csak Kageyama mellkasába temette az arcát.

– Köszönöm – suttogta a pólójába. Kageyama nyelt egyet.

– Mit? – nyögte.

– Hogy itt vagy. Hogy játszol velem. Hogy a társam vagy. Hogy egyáltalán csak vagy.

Kageyama beharapta az alsó ajka szélét. Hogy tud egy buta kis energiabomba ilyeneket mondani ilyen egyszerűen? Mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, ismét becsapott egy villám, és Hinata remegve bújt még közelebb.

Kageyama végül nem mondott semmit.

– Te nem félsz? – kérdezte Hinata vékony, aggódó hangon. Kageyama megrázta a fejét.

– Nem. – Miért is félne? Az ő Napja ott volt vele. Nem számított az eső vagy a vihar, Hinata beragyogott minden percet. – Próbálj meg aludni – mondta aztán. Habozott. – Itt leszek veled és... és vigyázok rád.

Hinata bólintott. – Köszönöm – suttogta álmosan.

– Hülye. – Kageyama csak ennyit volt képest kinyögni válaszként, és még közeledd húzta Hinatát magához. A haja simogatta a nyakát, de ez egyáltalán nem volt zavaró. Hallotta, hogy Hinata lélegzete egyre lassabb és egyenletesebb lesz. Addig simogatta a hátát, amíg el nem szenderedtek.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


End file.
